Cousins
by Masterday
Summary: A bunch of unrelated, Neji/Hinata drabbles and ficlets.
1. Him

.drabble/him/start

When she heard him, with his loud, annoying but encouraging voice, she felt rejuvenated.

When she smelt him, an odd concoction of ramen and mint, she smiled.

When she looked at him, His blonde hair shone, his teeth, bared in his trademark grin, twinkled, his inhumanly azure eyes piercing into her own, she saw life.

But when she looked at _him_, she saw death.

.drabble/him

When Naruto talked to her, she felt faint with happiness.

When Naruto protected her, she felt like nothing could ever hurt her.

When Naruto was there, everything was fine, until once again he left her.

But when _he_ was there…

.drabble/him

She knew herself. She knew her feelings, her limits, her emotions. She knew she loved him, she knew she hated herself, she knew she feared her father.

She knew nothing about _him._

.drabble/him

So, when _he_ told her he loved her, of course she was confused. Who wouldn't be?

Her confusion only increased when she smiled at _him_ and told him she loved _him_, too.

She was even more confused when she found out that she did not really love Naruto.

But what confused her most of all?

When she realized that she had spoken the truth.

.drabble/him/end

Yeah, soo...I gues I'll just post random drabbles here when I feel like it.

Please review!


	2. True Meanings

.drabble/true.meanings/start

_Sometimes, I feel like our conversations have these **hidden meanings** and only I notice them._

"Neji-niisan," Hinata-sama greeted me.

"Hinata-sama." We sat in silence for a while, and then she took a deep breath and asked,

"Do you h-hate our clan?"(Hate me?)

"I do not know, Hinata-sama." (Love you, so much)

"I don't, um, understand…" (But I can feel your pain)

"Neither do I, Hinata-sama." (I know.)

"Well, Neji-niisan, if, if you need to talk to someone, um...I'll be here…" (Always be here)

"…" (Really?)

"Well, I'll just, ah, go now, so, um, go-good evening, Neji-niisan…" (Of course)

"Neji." (Thank you)

"Wh-what?" (No problem)

"Please call me Neji."

_And sometimes, I get the feeling that she **understands **them so much more than I do._

.drabble/true.meanings/end

reposted this chapter thanks to an observation by MightyMongoose(thanks)


	3. Believed

.drabble/believed/start

She had always believed him, no matter what.

She had always, always, believed him. She believed him when he hated her, when he loved her, and now that he was gone, she still believed what he had told her.

_Wait for me._

He had been sent on an S-class mission alone, and had never returned. But the night before he left, he had told her.

_Wait for me._

The residents of the village of Konoha did not understand why she stayed for him. He was never coming back. So they asked her, all of them, 'why are you waiting for him?'

She always replied with an 'I believe him' and a smile.

So the villagers left her alone, left her to pine for her loss, left her to mourn for him.

_Wait for me._

And one day, years later, her waiting paid off. Hyuuga Neji, who was thought to be dead, returned from his failed mission barely alive. And when he made his full recovery, he asked her why she waited, why she had done such a thing when it had clearly hurt her so much. She gave him the same smile, the same answer, she had given the villagers, but a whole galaxy of meanings.

"Because I've always believed you."

_Wait for me._

.drabble/believed/end

Review please!


	4. Understanding

.drabble/understanding/start

* * *

I did not understand my cousin at all. 

I did not understand why he hated the Main family so much.

I did not understand why he hated me so much.

I did not understand why he attacked me so brutally at the chunin exams.

I did not understand why he was changing.

I did not understand why he stopped hating me.

I did not understand why he helped me master my shinobi skills.

I did not understand why he told me he loved me.

I did not understand, because I would not understand. Because I was too weak to face the facts, too naive to realize I loved him back.

I understand now. I understand _everything_ about him now.

Too bad he's gone.

* * *

.drabble/understanding/end


	5. Right

.drabble/right/start

* * *

She always knew he hated her. She was right. 

She always knew he would hurt her, and she was right.

She always knew he would forgive her and the main family, and she was right.

She always knew one day she would love him, and she was right.

She always knew one day he would love her back, and she was right.

She _always_ knew, because she was _always_ right.

So when she woke up one morning, the warmth of his body wrapped around hers nonexistent, her body sore from last nights pleasurable activities, she had simply thought he would be back, because he _always_ came back, because she _always_ knew, and because she was _always_ right. She had simply thought he would be back, had simply turned over and simply gone back to sleep, because _he would be back_.

She could not have been more wrong.

* * *

.drabble/right/end

Yay! Good one! Neji left her...heheh...take that, evil OOC Hinata! Neji left you cause you're always right, and it bugged him!

Yes, Neji left her, but why, we shall never know...above are just my thoughts on the matter. He might have been sent on a mission and didn't have time to tell her, then died...

Review!


	6. Revenge

.drabble/revenge/start

* * *

Hanabi decided that she was underappreciated by her family. 

Hanibi decided to take revenge upon those who committed such a heinous crime, namely her sister Hina-chan and cousin Neji-kun.

So, she lured them both into the Hyuuga complex's most guarded room, told them to stay there a second while she got something she forgot, and walked out the door. The door with the ten locks that had different combinations. The door that was made of the strongest materials possible, same as the walls of the room. _That _door.

Carefully, Hanabi locked the locks, danced the dance and walked the walk away. Then, she used a handy little jutsu she had invented to turn out the lights in the locked room, and whisper something no child should overhear in Neji-kun's ear.

A smug look crossed her face as she listened to the..._questionable_ noises that were coming from the locked room. She whistled, impressed that Neji-kun had acted, let alone _succeeded_ so quickly. Then, self-satisfied grin firmly in place, she sauntered away.

Hanabi decided her revenge had been successful.

* * *

.drabble/revenge/end

I really hate this one, but whatev, I'll post it anyway. Better one tomorrow!


	7. White Room

.drabble/white/start

* * *

She liked her room. Other people who had seen it, of which there were few, had said it was boring. Blank. Impersonal. Just plain empty. 

She liked her room, though, with its white walls, white floors and white furniture. Everything about it was white. So bleached, colorless, and _pure_. To her, it was nice. Calming. A place to get away from the harsh world of the Shinobi, the controlling world of the Clan Heir, the confusing world of the Human. _So pure._

She liked her room. Underneath the plain exterior she knew it was anything but pure, anything but empty, anything at all, everything at all. She knew it was personal. She knew it was angry, sad…she knew it was colorful-- that streaks of crimson and azure danced across that unending blank canvas. She knew it _wasn't_ white, that it never _had_ been white. _Not really._

She liked her room for many reasons. She loved it for only one.

It reminded her of him.

_He knows the crimson of rage, and the azure of despair…but his eyes will always remain the same, the purity of white.

* * *

_

.drabble/white/end

Yay! once again, I really like how this one came out. Wow, I never thought it would come tomgether so well, and it took me, like, twenty minutes...And I might write a one-shot sort of like this, so please don't tell me they're the same 'cause I know.

Review!


	8. A Dance

.drabble/a.dance/start

* * *

A dance. That's all it is. Just a dance. Get ahold of yourself, Hinata. You can do it. No stupid dance is gonna beat you!

I can't. It's, oh god, it's my _wedding_ dance! I got through the dating, answering him when he asked me to marry him, the planning, the ceremony, even the I do's, but this, this is something I _just can't do_.

_You can do it_. That's what he said. You _know_ you can do it. Believe in him, if you won't believe in yourself.

"Trust me." He whispered. He held out his hand, _oh, his perfect hand that envelops over mine just right,_ I took it, and we got into position to dance, his _wonderful, strong_ hand on my waist, keeping me up, moving me around the dance floor, his _lovely, long, silky_ black hair whipping about to join my navy locks as we twirled around. The other dancers soon joined in, and I relaxed. We danced, _oh we danced_.

"I love you," I breathed to him, my love, my only, _my husband_.

"I know." He smirked. I pretended to glare at him and we laughed, _oh we laughed _and we danced, _oh we danced_.

We danced, we loved, we lived, and it was all the same to me.

* * *

.drabble/a.dance/end

Yeah, did this in about 15 minutes, but I like it. Just felt like a dance, to me. ;)


	9. Stronger

.drabble/stronger/start

* * *

"Hinata…I am disappointed in you."

"Yes, Father." I whispered.

"But now, however, I am even more disappointed. Hinata, you must become strong, but you're timidity is not helping! I know you can be a great kunoichi." He grinned at me. "I'm counting on you, my daughter."

I could hardly believe my ears. _Father was counting on me?_

Once I recovered from the shock, I answered. "Yes sir!" I grinned and saluted him. Then I turned on my heel, and walked out of the room.

"So, it seems as if that went well." Neji-niisan was leaning on the wall just around the corner. He was smirking.

I smiled at my cousin. "Yes, Neji-niisan, it did."

He smiled back. "Good job. Now let's go train."

"Yes sir!"

_Ever since that day, I think have become a stronger person.

* * *

_

_.drabble/stronger/end_


	10. Ficlet Stab

**Warning:** Please take note that this ficlet is AU, bloody, and please don't be offended. If you are, just don't read. Please?

.ficlet/stab/start

He's so close, if you just stick out your hands a little farther you can reach him, and now he's closing the distance and you speed up your breathing and pretend to be nervous, pretend to want this, pretend _you love him too_.

His lips touch yours, and it's ecstasy in so many ways for the both of you, he's going into a high and you're already in one, because it hurts _so much_ but it feels _so good_, or maybe it only feels good because you know what's going to happen next.

You open your mouth to him and he slithers inside, you shake and he mistakes it for happiness or maybe the chill air, when really you are repulsed by all of him and all of this, when really you don't love him but he loves you, when really he thinks your not related but you know he's your cousin, when really he _thinks_ he knows what will happen next but you really _know_.

You take out the knife you've been hiding in your pocket the whole time (yes _that_ knife, your good friend, remember him?) and you stab, harder, harsher, down-down-down, and it feels so good and you're in a high of ecstasy again, but it's different 'cause this time it doesn't hurt, it just feels _so damn good_.

His eyes are blank now, but before they were filled with betrayal and confusion and so much hurt, hurt-hurt-hurt, like all the times he's hurt you, and his blood runs down your good friend the knife, and it cakes the ground and stains your snow white shirt, and on a whim you stab him a few more times, just for fun, before you spit on him and start to walk away, your high beginning to wear off, and you know you have to prepare yourself for the pain, but right now you just want to savor the feel of his flesh around your knife as you stab, stab-stab-stab, so you turn around and submit to your desire, more-more-more-more, don't stop, don't stop, _don't ever stop_, and even as the police drag you away from his mutilated corpse all you want is to _stab_ it again, get high off the scent of his blood and his screams even though you _know_ you've made it so he'll never, _ever_ scream again.

And when they ask you why you did it, _why_ did you kill your cousin, _why_ did you kill the man you loved, _why did you kill Hyuuga Neji_, you just smile and say—

"Because I wanted to."

And no one will ever even _suspect_ it was because in secret, you _know_ he wanted it to.

.ficlet/stab/end

Wow, I was feeling violent…Why did he want it? 'Cause Neji waned to die by her hand if he couldn't be with her? I don't know…Maybe that's just Hina-chan's excuse. Tomorrow's drabble is also bloody, but not because of an insane Hina-chan.

Review!


	11. Senses

* * *

.drabble/senses/start

* * *

Tears dribble down her porcelain face and her eyes fill with yet more. Shakes riddle her thin body, sobs rack up in her chest, screams, pleads, and thank-you's jumble up in her throat and tumble out of her perfect pink lips in a muddle, never conveying what she really wants to say.

All she smells is the tang of blood_--his blood staining the ground forever scarlet_, all she feels is the pain in his twisted body--_because he can not feel physical pain, so she'll try not to as well_, all she tastes is the salt of her own tears--_because he would never cry, so she'll cry for him_, all she hears is his irregular breathing--_though maybe, just maybe, that's hers?_ And all she sees, all she is willing to see, all she is forced to see, is her love, broken and dying in a pool of his own crimson blood as he smiles up at her like nothing is wrong.

He does not see anything but the girl—no, the _woman_ before him. He doesn't smell the blood trickling over his body, doesn't feel the pain coursing through his limbs, doesn't taste the metallic combination of blood and bile welling up in his mouth, doesn't hear the cracking of his bones as he tries to survive for _just one more second_. All he does is smile. All he sees is her.

Because, in the end, she was there, and to him that was all that really mattered.

* * *

.drabble/senses/end

* * *

One of my favorites, along with the ficlet Stab and the White Room. Ah, when it says 'he does not feel physical pain, so she'll try not to as well', I meant that she'll try not to feel her own pain, but she'll still feel his. Just wanted to make that clear.

Review!

* * *


	12. Need

.drabble/need/start

* * *

I sat there, all alone in my own little world, and I wished someone would find me. _I wished_. 

It was dark, so dark, and lonely, and scary—though I would never admit it—and I _hated_ it, hated the fact that I was stuck here, hated the fact that if anyone tried to find me they'd me stuck here, too.

It was silent, so silent, _cold,_ and I could not stop the tremors cursing through my body, _so cold_, and I was _scared_, _I was scared._

I wanted with all my might to be found, to be warm, so stop being so damn _frightened_, and I wanted it all, but I had nothing,_ I had so much nothing…_

I wanted it so much; I wanted something so much, _anything_ so much—

But I needed only you.

_Thank you, Hinata…

* * *

_

.drabble/need/end

Hmm...this was okay...

Review!


	13. Wanted

.drabble/wanted/start

* * *

I wanted to _laugh_. 

I wanted to _scream_.

I wanted to _cry_.

I didn't.

I wanted so many things, but I what I wanted most of all was for Neji-niisan to be happy. I knew that was impossible, so I settled for the next best thing—or at least, the next thing I could change—I wanted him to hate me less. And that meant no laughing. No screaming. No crying. No emotions at all.

So I continued to stammer, to smile, to frown, but all meant nothing. _Nothing_. Everything I did meant nothing, because emotions meant nothing, because _I_ meant nothing.

I meant nothing to him, and it hurt, _so much_.

I wanted to tell him _it hurts_.

I wanted to tell him _please stop_.

I wanted to tell him _I love you._

I didn't.

* * *

.drabble/wanted/end

eh, not that great, but whatev.

Because of school and my muses, I won't be able to post daily anymore. Sorry!


	14. Worst Way

**Warning:** sexual content (Though not that much) and rape.

**Disclaimer**: I got this idea from an episode of Without a Trace, so the line "You wanted her in the worst possible way" goes to them. And I don't own Naruto.

.drabble/worst.way/start

* * *

"Hinata-sama, promise me if you ever see me in the garden at night, _do not go near me_." 

"Why, Neji-niisan?"

"Just promise."

"…no"

"_Please_."

"Fine, I promise. Weirdo…"

Neji's scowl lightened at her words, for he was relieved that she had given her word. Watching her mumble about his odd ways almost made him smile, and remembered why he loved her. That was why he made her promise.

Neji did not trust himself in the garden at night. When ever he was there, his true feelings would surface. Every night he came, and every night he left with a scowl as he tried to dismiss his previous thoughts. He never could.

He wanted her in the worst way possible.

The image of her, naked, screaming his name in agony as he forced himself into her, as she begged him for mercy, as she lay panting and wailing after the first round, never knowing there would be an unlimited number of these in the future, this _fantasy_, always managed to bring a small smile to his face. A happy smile.

She noticed his smile. She wanted to fulfill whatever he was thinking about when he smiled like that. So one day, despite her previous promise, she approached him as he stood silently in the garden, that small smile firmly in place.

"Neji-niisan…why are you smiling?"

He turned to her, his smile widening into a maniacal grin as he regarded her as a predator regards prey.

"You broke your promise." He stated, still grinning. She gulped. She did not like that look in his eye, not at all…

"Ye-yes, I did. Wh-why are you s-smiling?"

"Why don't I just show you?"

She never, ever went into the garden again.

* * *

.drabble/worst.way/end

I blame that show...grr.

gah! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but it'll probably happen again...

review please...


	15. Smile

.drabble/smile/start

* * *

He stood in the garden and thought.

Soft, short blue-black hair, petite figure, pale shadow and an even paler skin. Small hands, delicate features, blank eyes of pearl, beauty. And that smile, that god forsaken _smile_, soft, heartwarming, frail—it spoke leagues about her dreams and determination. It portrayed her pathetic _hope_ perfectly.

He wondered whether or not he liked that smile. Everything about her was fragile yet resilient, ugly and beautiful, despairing and encouraged. She was hesitation. She was so different, yet actually quite similar, to everything he knew.

He wondered if he liked that smile.

He walked away, and she watched him, that same smile upon her pretty face. That same hope.

He turned to her one last time and observed how swiftly that smile began to waver. He asked himself yet again if he liked that smile.

He decided he didn't.

* * *

.drabble/smile/end

Thanks to Cherry Blossom Artist for catching that error.

Review!


	16. Sorry

* * *

.drabble/sorry/start

* * *

Today is the day she becomes a genin. She is ecstatic. She is a ninja! A kunoichi! She still has a long way to go, but she is one large step _closer_! It is one of her happiest days, and also one of her most naive. Her father is telling her new sensei she is worthless. She feels horrible, but she won't cry. She's a genin now!

Today was the day she became a genin.

Today is the day of her first mission. It is simple and worthless, but it goes without a hitch. Her teammates, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba are as proud as she is. It was easy, but they did it, she did it, and they could not be happier.

Today was the day of her first mission.

Today is the day of her first kill. She stares into the eyes of the man she is killing as she plunges her chakra into his heart. She does not hesitate, does not pause, does not falter. She stares and stares and stares at the corpse of the man who was just another human, just another man, just another bloody pile of trash, because she had made him so. And all that runs through her shocked mind is _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_.

Today was the day of her first kill.

(And she knows many more will follow)

* * *

.drabble/sorry/end

* * *

So, this'll probably be the last of these...ehheheh...it's been a long time(and I wrote this a while ago too...) 


End file.
